Castle in a cloud
In this story, Stars parents are on a bunsiness trip In choir class Teacher: Ok, now were going to sing this song. Star:Castle in a cloud? Carl:That's impossible! Star:And so are my powers... Carl:The castle would fall and- Teacher:It's a song.... Carl:People are so un-realistic these days... Sweetie:I thought that was always.... Teacher:Plays song There is a castle on a cloud I like to go there in my sleep Aren't any floors for me to sweep Not in my castle on a cloud The song continued, as it did Star started hating the song more and more. Then it hit this verse There is a lady, all in white Holds me and sings a lullaby Shes nice to see, and shes soft to touch She says, Cosette I love you very much~ Star:WHAT THE HELL!? SHES A ANGEL! WHO RECOMENDED THIS SONG! Teacher:Lauguage! And the song isn't about heaven Star:ALL I SAID WAS HELL! AND OBVIOUSLY, IT IS!!!!!!! Rose:Rose Mire would be disapointed... Star:SHES NOT FUCKING REAL! Teacher:Writes her up* You have ISD on friday. Star:Stupid...Bitch..... After choir Star:I Can't belive she would do that! Sweetie:You did curse. Star:But she freaked out over nothing! Sweetie:You did- Star:Sweet Valantine! She is making us sing these songs! It's driving me nuts! Sweetie:Just think about drama. You got the main role! Elle Woods! Star:Still, shes doing this to torture me. We never sang things like this until she found out I was athiest. Sweetie:Don't worry. You can always drop out. Star:No, I can't, I'll fail in music if I do. Sweetie:Join band? Star:It's too late. Plus I suck at playing instruments. Sweetie:Ok. After school, Star ran home and stuffed her head under a pillow* Star:I hate her! Then she saw Rose Mire* Rose Mire:I am the lady all in white I should hold you and sing a lullaby But you don't belive in, the stories of mine Dear young Star, It's time for you to die.. Star:What! AHHHH! Rose Mire:Stabs her with a poison knife* Star:Go to hell..... Those were the last words she would mutter Rose Mire:Smiles a devious grin* Who's next.... The scene Changes to Lily* Lily:I feel bad for Star. Sweetie:She yelled at the teacher Carl:But the teacher picked on her for no reason after she said she wasn't chistian. Sweetie:It's probably just a coincedence. Lily:I'm gonna go check on her. Lily:When she goes inside, she find a dead Star, but no wounds* Lily:STAR!!!!!! Starts crying and runs to her* Lily:Please Wake up sis, this isn't funny. Star:Dead* Lily:Crying* No.. Rose Mire:How can I help you? Lily:My sister died! Rose Mire: Well you could always join her~ Lily:What do you- Rose Mire:Stabs Lily* Lily:Turns into a wolf with glowing red eyes* Rose Mire:Dang it! Shes un-dead! Oh well, at least I have a slave. Rose Mire:Set the gas, Lima. Lily:Runs to the main room and sets a tub of mustard gas in it* Peppermint:Guys, I smell something.... Carl:Mustard gas! Gloria:Evacutate everypup! They all run to entrances, but Thier all blocked* Sweetie:I don't want to die like this! Peppermint:Who would even do that? Rose Mire:Now kill. Lily:Lunges at pups* Alison:Lily! Whats with you!? Lily:Continues:To slowly rip out her organs* Alison:Crying and screaming* Lily:Goes to Carl and smashes his head in with a anvil* Lily: >:) Paints the lookout with blood* Peppermint:Slowly walks behind her and rips out her heart* Lily:Dead* Peppermint:Anyone want to end up like her!? All:Shake heads* Peppermint:Now leave! All:Leave* Rose Mire:Tries to sneak away* Peppermint:Where are you going? Rose Mire:Uhh. Peppermint:Shocks her to death with lightning* Peppermint:Why didn't anyone do that earlier? Peppermint keeps standing in the same spot and dies due to the gases* Ok, so this isn't the best but this is my FIRST creepypasta. Please make suggestion. Also I really don'tlike this song, due to how much we have to sing it. It's not religious problems, its not a religious song, Ijust thought putting it in that aspect would make the story work.